Een nieuwe vriendin
Een nieuwe vriendin ''Vervolg: Vrienden of samen? '' Ik werd wakker. Ik keek om me heen en zag dat ik niet in mijn eigen kamer was. Ik klopte op de matras en voelde geen piepende matras, maar een zachte matras. Ik bleef over de matras strelen. Het voelde fijn. Vele beter dan dat piepende matrasje dat ik had. Ik draaide me om en toen zag ik dat Gingka's gezicht maar een paar centimeters van de mijne verwijderd was. Ik schrok en stootte, per ongeluk, mijn hoofd tegen de zijne. Hij schrok wakker van de botsing, ging recht zitten en wreef over zijn hoofd die nu een rode plek had. "Sorry." zei ik vol spijt "Ik schrok gewoon... Echt waar." zei ik en keek naar beneden, beschaamd. "Het geeft niet." zei hij en tilde mijn kin op met zijn wijsvinger. Hij keek me recht in de ogen aan. Ik had zijn ogen eigenlijk nog nooit gezien. Ik keek hem nooit recht in de ogen aan. Ik was daar veel te verlegen voor bij hem. Hij had heel erg mooie ogen. Hij had bruin/goude, grote ogen. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik moest er van blozen. Hij zag het en hij kreeg een ondeugende blik in zijn ogen. Hij was iets van plan, maar wat? En nog voor ik het wist, drukte hij zijn lippen zachtjes op de mijne. Ik duwde hem zachtjes, maar beslisvol weg. "Wat is er?" vroeg hij verbaasd dat ik hem weg duwde "Kus ik niet goed?" vroeg hij grinnikend. "Nee! Je kust geweldig, maar we moeten gaan!" riep ik vol spijt. "Weet ik! Ik wou gewoon dat je dat zou zeggen." zei hij en lachte. "Ho, pestkop!" riep ik terwijl ik hem sloeg met een kussen. Hij nam het kussen af en kittelde me. "Nee, nee! Ik kan niet tegen kietelen!" riep Myuu die zich dood aan het lachen was. ' '"Ah, daar zijn jullie eindelijk." zei Ryuga die aan tafel zat met Madoka en Sebastiaan. Ik en Gingka waren net helemaal aangekleed naar beneden gekomen. "Ja, ja. Het is al goed." zei Gingka terwijl hij ging zitten. Ik ging naar mijn stoel en Gingka stond meteen recht en deed mijn stoel naar achter. "Bedankt gentleman." zei ik grinnikend. Gingka lachte naar me en ik had het gevoel dat ik in de zevende hemel zat. Natuurlijk bloosde ik en natuurlijk zag hij dat en grijnsde. "Je bent zo schattig als je bloost." zei hij en glimlachte. Ik kon geen woorden uitbrengen en bloosde nog harder. Ik was zo rood geen gezicht. Ik at snel mijn eten op en ging naar de tuin. Gingka kopieeërde me en kwam ook naar de tuin. thumb|Ik bloosde..."Heb je goed geslapen vanacht?" vroeg hij en hij grinnikte. Ik bloosde omdat ik naast hem had geslapen. "Ja." zei ik tenslotte "Het bed was zacht en de dekens lekker warm." zei ik en glimlachte. Toen ik dat deed, keek Gingka me raar aan. Hij sloot zijn ogen en schudde zijn hoofd. "Wat is er?" vroeg ik een beetje bezorgd. "Er is niets." zei hij en kwam naar me toe. Hij keek met zijn grote, schattige blauwe ogen in mijn blikkende, gouden ogen. Zijn ogen waren zo spectaculair vergeleken de mijne. Toen voor ik het wist, drukte hij zijn lippen zachtjes op de mijne. "Hey, tortelduifjes! We moeten naar de set!" riep Ryuga vanaf de deur. Van de schrik beet ik op Gingka's lip. Ryuga lachte en wij lachten met hem mee. Allemaal samen gingen we naar de set. "Ha, daar zijn jullie!" riep Aishi opgelucht om hen te zien "Ik ging net bellen om te vragen waar jullie bleven." zei ze en keek schaapachtig. Ik lachte en Gingka kopieërde me. "Oh, ja. we hebben een nieuwe actrice er bij." zei Aishi en ze zat te gloeien van enthousiasme. "Een actrice, he?" zei Gingka plagend geïnteresseerd. Ik keek weg. Voor de eerste keer voelde ze een steek van jaloezie. " Ze zit daar met de cast te praten." zei Aishi en wees naar een oranje harig meisje die met de rest van de cast was aan het praten. Gingka ging er met een grote glimlach naar toe en ik bleef gewoon staan. Ik keek jaloers naar Gingka die met het oranje harige meisje was aan het praten. Gingka keek me aan thumb|left|Gingka keek me verbaasd aan...en keek verbaasd. Hij kwam naar me toe. "Hey, wat is er?" vroeg Gingka verbaasd. "Ik vind het niet leuk dat je met haar praat." zei ik eerlijk. Gingka's ogen sperden zich open en hij grinnikte. "Wil je dan liever dat ik niet met haar praat of?" vroeg hij grinnikend. "Nee, nee. Maar ik wil gewoon niet dat je zo tegen haar praat. Je praatte tegen haar zoals je tegen mij doet." zei ik blosend. Gingka lachte zachtjes. "Ok, omdat je het niet leuk vind." zei hij en keek me nu aan "Je hebt geen reden om jaloers te zijn. Er is niemand zoals jij op deze wereld, dus niemand waarop ik kan vallen." zei hij en kuste me teder op mijn voorhoofd. Ik keek naar het oranje meisje en ging naar haar toe. "Hey." zei ik. "Hey." zei ze tegen me. "Ik ben Myuu Sama." zei ik "En jij?" vroeg ik. "Tsuki. Tsuki Tendo." antwoordde ze en bood me haar hand aan (om hem te schudden natuurlijk!!!). Ik schudde hem en dit was het begin van een dikke vriendschap. "Een nieuwe vriendin erbij." dacht ik. thumb|left|Dit is mijn nieuwe vriendin: Tsuki Tendo!!!! '"Tsuki, waar kom je vandaan?" vroeg ik terwijl ik en Tsuki over straat liepen nadat de opnames gedaan waren. "Daar wil ik het liever over hebben." zei ze en ze keek naar me met een grijns "Dus Gingka is je vriendje?" vroeg ze aan me met een geniepige glimlach. Ik bloosde. "Is dat je opgevallen?" vroeg ik blosend. "Ja, dat is zo duidelijk." zei ze en knipoogde "Dus sinds wanneer is het aan?" vroeg Tsuki en haar ogen leken te glinsteren. "Wel sinds gisteren eigenlijk." zei ik en bloosde. "Ah zo." zei ze "Heeft Kyoya al een vriendinnetje?" vroeg ze en werd lichtjes rood. "Ja, een hele mooie." zei ik om haar te pesten. "Oh." zei ze teleurgesteld. Ze keek droevig. "Het was maar een thumb|left|Kyoya verschijnt opeens heel overwachts...grapje! Hij is single, maar hij valt niet zo snel op meisjes." zei ik en probeerde oppeppende te zijn. "Ah zo." zei ze en leek wat vrolijker. "Ma'ar je hebt een kans." zei ik en keek geniepig toen mijn frank viel "Je hebt een oogje op hem, he?" vroeg ik geniepig. Ze bloosde. En ik kon geen beter antwoord krijgen. "Ja, dus!" riep ik en huppelde "Het zou zo leuk zijn als jullie een stel waren!" riep ik helemaal opgewonden. "Vertel hem niets alsjeblieft." smeekte Tsuki. "Wie wat vertellen?" vroeg Kyoya die zich bij de vriendinnen voegde. "OMG Kyoya!" riepen ik en Tsuki te samen, geschrokken door zijn overwachte komst. Tsuki werd helemaal rood. "Niets!" riep ze en keek me veel betekend aan. "Ja, er is niets." zei ik snel. "Hm." zei hij en keek naar Tsuki. Opeens keek hij verbaasd. "Ben je nou rood aan het worden?" vroeg hij en Tsuki ademde niet meer. Ze rende van ons weg. Gewoon zonder iets te zeggen. Ik en Kyoya keken verbaasd. "Ik ga."thumb|Tsuki rent weg. zei ik en hij hield me tegen. "Wat is er met haar?" vroeg hij nog steeds verbaasd. "Ik heb geen idee, maar waarom kan het jou schelen?" vroeg ik geniepig, maar ik verwachtte geen antwoord. Wel dat verwachtte ik niet totdat ik zijn gezicht zag. Hij werd lichtjes rood en ging geïrriteerd verder. Ik stond al te poppelen om Tsuki dat te vertellen. Ik ging naar huis en zag... ''Wordt vervolgd...'' Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Love Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Aishi Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Drama Categorie:Anime